


in silver and gold

by eboyfrodo



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eboyfrodo/pseuds/eboyfrodo
Summary: "like a scene from a moviethat every broken heart knows"a september evening. a boy broken by his own bitterness, and his best friend who just wants to help.





	in silver and gold

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to two very important people to me.
> 
> first to casey. thank you for always being here for me. no matter what, you're always reassuring me, helping me, giving me advice. you drop everything to help me, and i can't ever repay you for that. this is for you.
> 
> second is to my friend @thejollymilano, someone who encourages me, listens to me, and always someone i can talk to. thank you for encouraging me in writing and other aspects of life. you're amazing.

Frodo could hear the crickets outside as he laid in his bed, his door ajar and the window slightly open. His room was mostly quiet except for the slow music playing from his draining phone, and tears were in his eyes.

He had snapped earlier, that's what he had done. Once again, he strayed further and further from his formerly kind self. He had taken dinner to his room that night, as Bilbo had already eaten anyway.

After a few minutes of crying, he heard a soft knock on the door. "Who is it?" he asked, brushing away snot on his nose.

He heard a small, quiet, all too familiar laugh. "Sam?" He asked, and opened the door to see his friend there, blond hair falling in his eyes.

"Hey," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Frodo leaned against the doorway. "Did Bilbo send you?"

"Well, yes. But I also came cause I wanted to. I brought you some lemonade." Sam handed him a small plastic bag with lemonade and some candy, his favorite.

"S-Sam, you didn't-"

"I didn't have to do that. I know. But I wanted to." Sam's face was red now.

"You can come in if you want." Frodo opened the door. "As you can see, I've been having the time of my life."

Sam smirked and looked at Frodo's phone. "Billie Eilish?"

"Naturally." Frodo sat down on his bed.

"So what's wrong?" Sam sat down next to him, grabbing a blanket off the floor.

"I- I don't know, Sam," Frodo admitted. "This year, I've just felt..different. Angry, I guess."

"Why do you think?" Sam asked him, the wind blowing the tree outside.

"Well, Bilbo's distant, Merry and Pippin seem so..okay. With everything. I've grown up with them, but I don't feel like..it's the same. It's my fault too." Frodo sighed. "I just feel bitter at the world." He scooted over, closer to Sam.

"I've noticed." Sam's voice was shaky and Frodo hoped he wasn't nervous around him. "I wish I could help you. You..you deserve to be happy. Someone as amazing as you."

Frodo felt a tear form in his eyes. "I don't think-"

"You'd better not be arguing with me." Sam glared at Frodo jokingly. "You know I'll win."

"Of course, you're the most stubborn person I've ever met." Frodo laughed. "...How can I make it up to them?"

"I think.. just apologize. But they know. How many times have you seen Pippin have a breakdown or Merry blow up at the tiniest thing?" Sam asked him. "Everyone makes mistakes. And we love you. No matter what."

The music played faintly in the background, and they sat in silence for a little bit. "You keep me going you know that?" Frodo said after a while. "Any time I'm sad, you're right there in it. To tell me how good you think I am."

"Lying is a sin," was Sam's good-natured response. They both laughed, and Frodo laid his head on Sam.

"Thank you," he said sleepily.

"You get some sleep," Sam told him, but he didn't move. And as he heard the humming and breathing of his friend, in a deep sleep, he soon too, felt his eyes close and his mind drift off to better things. And though he pretended to be asleep, he heard the faint whisper of his friend.

"I love you too."

And when Bilbo came in to wish Frodo goodnight, he smiled. Because someone was there to give his sweet nephew the love he deserved, even when he himself couldn't.


End file.
